Fighting, Sasuke!
by Ka Hime Shiseiten
Summary: semua orang tahu kalau menyatakan cinta itu susah, tapi bagaimana kalau keadaan ini menghampiri Sasuke yang terkenal dengan image cool? For SasuSaku Fanday, please RnR


Warning: OOC, Sasuke PoV, typo (Ka lagi nyari beta, ada yang bersedia?), jangan ketipu sama judul.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**xXx**

**Fighting, Sasuke!**

**By**

**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

**xXx**

Pernahkah kalian melihat seorang Uchiha depresi? Kalian sedang melihatnya sekarang. Ya benar sekali, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan image cool-nya sedang depresi berat, dan kalian tahu apa yang membuatku se-depresi ini? Hanya sebuah kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf, CINTA. Simple bukan? Tapi nyatanya tak se-simple itu, kawan.

Dua bulan telah berlalu semenjak berakhirnya perang besar dunia Shinobi melawan kakek buyutku yang dimenangkan oleh pihak Konoha, karena dengan nekatnya Naruto mengeluarkan hampir semua cakra Kyuubi-nya, benar-benar dobe untung saja dia selamat. Ah ya aku lupa kalau aku berpihak pada Konoha, mau tahu kenapa aku bisa membelot dari kakek buyutku yang gila itu? Karena aku tahu kebenaran tentang dia yang hanya memanfaatkanku yang merupakan genius Uchiha, maka dari itu aku ikut membantu mengalahkannya.

Sekembalinya ke Konoha, banyak sekali yang berubah dari desa kelahiranku ini. Bukan hanya keadaannya yang berubah tapi keberadaan gadis itu di hatikupun berubah yang menimbulkan kata simple tadi. Gadis beruntung itu adalah teman setim ku dulu, Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang telah setia menunggu kepulanganku dan setia memberikan cintanya kepadaku.

Kalian pasti bertanya lagi, aku dan dia saling mencintai lantas apa masalahnya, benar kan? Justru itu masalahnya, aku tak pernah menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis, dan bukan berarti aku juga pernah menyatakan cinta pada pria. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun tak sia-sia karena sekarang aku juga bisa merasakan apa yang selama ini dia rasakan. Dan jujur saja aku bukan tipe lelaki romantis yang bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata manis dan membuat pasanganku meleleh oleh kata-kata itu. Aku hanya seorang shinobi yang hanya tahu caranya bertarung, tak mungkin bukan aku menyatakan cinta dengan mengajaknya bertarung? Yang ada, sebelum menjadi kekasihku dia sudah terpenggal oleh katanaku.

Aku bingung harus meminta bantuan pada siapa, semua teman-temanku di sini tak ada yang bisa aku andalkan. Karena aku tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh mereka. Naruto pasti menyuruhku menyatakan perasaan di kedai ramen sama seperti dirinya ketika menyatakan perasaan pada Hinata. Sai, paling juga hanya memberikan senyuman, mana bisa menyatakan perasaan dengan cara seperti itu. Kakashi-sensei, ah aku tak bisa membayangkan karena jawabannya tidak akan jauh dari bermalam bersama di sebuah kamar yang lengkap dengan cahaya lilin dan hasilnya pasti aku babak belur dihajar Sakura, itu terlalu mengerikan. Adakah seseorang yang bisa membantuku? Ini benar-benar aib, seorang Uchiha kehabisa akal.

Ternyata memikirkan hal sepele sepeti ini lebih sulit dari pada memikirkan cara dulu aku membunuh kakakku tercinta, Itachi. Bahkan ini 1000 kali lebih sulit, sepertinya aku perlu mencari orang lagi untuk membantuku. Oh tidak tidak tidak, aku tidak mau orang lain tahu kelemahanku. Mau aku simpan di mana martabat seorang Uchiha?

"Sasuke-kun," sepertinya ada yang memanggilku, "Sasuke-kun, sedang apa kau melamun di atas atap seperti ini?" ah rupanya yang memanggilku adalah gadis yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikiranku.

"Aku sedang melihat bintang." Jawabku singkat, untuk mempertahankan image cool-ku.

"Bintang? Inikan masih tengah hari?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ah kau benar, tapi semoga saja ada bintang yang keluar di siang hari." Oh hancur sudah image Uchiha ku. Walaupun aku malu setengah mati tapi aku harus mempertahankan ekspresiku.

Hening sejenak menyelimuti kami berdua, sepertinya kami berdua enggan memulai embicaraan terlebih dahulu. Sebaiknya aku memulai pembicaraan agar ada yang kami lakukan sehingga orang yang melihat kami tidak menyangka kami sedang menunggu koin jatuh dari langit.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Memangnya pekerjaanmu di rumah sakit sudah selesai?" tanyaku akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya ampun aku sampai lupa," lalu dia menyerahkan bungkusan yang sepertinya kotak bento, "Kau sudah makan siang? Pekerjaanku sudah selesai jadi dari pada tidak ada kerjaan, aku membuat makan siang untukmu."

Oh tenang lah semuanya, selama aku pergi dia sudah belajar memasak jadi tak akan ada korban karena memakan masakannya. Dan harus aku akui kemampuan memasaknya sudah se-level dengan kemamuannya di bidang medic-nin, benar-benar calon istri yang baik.

Kubuka bungkusan tadi dan langsung disambut oleh bau harum makanan di dalamnya. Sepertinya ini akan sangat lezat.

"Kau sendiri sudah makan?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia mengangguk untuk menjawab atas pertanyaanku itu.

Suasana tenang seperti ini jadi mengingatkan pada rencanaku tadi untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, aku tak perduli dengan tempatnya. Sepertinya aku pelopor yang menyatakan cinta di atas atap. Oke aku mulai.

"Sakura, sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa itu, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, selama ini aku-"

"TEME! SAKURA-CHAN!"

oh shit kenapa harus ada si dobe itu saat seperti ini? Lihat saja aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhnya setelah ini, tak perduli dia sekarang seorang Hokage. Aku akan membunuhmu, Uzumaki Naruto!

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak tengah hari seperti itu?"

Sakura sepertinya merasa jengkel juga dengan kedatangan Naruto yang menginterusi kedekatan kami tadi, dengan begitu rencanaku untuk mebunuhnya akan semakin lancar karena dibantu Sakura.

"Hehe maaf menggangu kalian, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan amanat dari Kakashi-sensei saja."

"Amanat? Amanat apa?" tanya Sakura lagi yang sepertinya menjadi penasaran tentang amanat mantan senseiku yang mesum itu.

"Malam ini tim 7 di tempat latihan biasa akan mengadakan reuni, sebagai perayaan keluarnya Kakashi-sensei dari rumah sakit dan penyambutan kembalinya teme."

Ck, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali. Pasti akan membosankan sekali karena bagaimanapun di tim kami yang belum mempunyai pasangan hanya aku, Sakura dan Yamato-sensei. Naruto sudah pasti mengajak Hinata, Sai si manusia topeng itu pasti mengajak Ino, dan Kakashi-sensei pasti mengajak Anko-sensei. Tapi, tunggu! Hei bukankah itu momen yang bagus untuk menyatakan cinta? Di bawah langit yang bertabur bintang dan diselimuti hawa sejuk dari hutan sekitar, waw pasti sangat romantis. Baikalah, sudah kupastikan untuk mengikuti reuni tak jelas ini.

"Sasuke-kun, kau melamun lagi?"

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang nanti malam, pasti menyenangkan sekali kalau kita semua bisa berkumpul lagi."

"Kau benar, Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura dengan senyuman manis terkembang di bibir pinknya. "Baiklah Naruto, kami akan ikut untuk acara nanti malam."

Akhirnya waktu yang ku tunggu datang, kupastikan penampilanku sudah sempurna walau aku yakin kapanpun dan di manapun penampilanku selalu sempurna. Hal pertama yang harus ku lakukan adalah menjemput Sakura.

Aku sudah berada di dekat rumah Sakura dan melihat Sakura sedang berbincang dengan Yamato-sensei di balkon kamarnya dan setelahnya mereka pergi bersama. Sial, aku keduluan anggota ANBU itu.

Sesampainya di tempat latihan, suasana hatiku sangat buruk. Bagaimana tidak kalau kau melihat gadis yang kau cintai sedang tertawa-tawa dengan lelaki lain, walaupun itu mantan gurumu tapi saja terasa ganjil. Hancur sudah rencana yang sudah ku susun secara matang tadi. Tahu akan seperti ini, sebaiknya aku tidak datang. Oh untuk pertama kalinya ada Uchiha malang, lihat saja ketika semua orang di sekitarnya berpasanganan aku sendiri, benar-benar sangat malang.

Aku benci mengatakannya tapi saat ini aku cemburu pada kedekatan Yamato-sensei dengan Sakura, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa mereka dulu ketika tidak ada aku, jangan-jangan mereka menjalin hubungan? Ah mana mungkin, Sakura kan cinta mati padaku.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau menyendiri di sini?" tanya seorang gadis pirang, Ino.

"Hn." Jawabku dengan gaya andalanku.

"Kau sedang memperhatikan Sakura dan Yamato-sensei?"

JLEB!

"Kau cemburu?"

JLEB!

"Kau lapar?"

JLE—eh tunggu, apa katanya? Sepertinya itu bukan suara Ino. Ku lihat siapa orang yang beraninya mengatai seorang Uchiha kelaparan, ternyata orang itu adalah si zombie Sai. Dia itu memang cari masalah denganku. Ingin rasanya ku cakar-cakar muka yang selalu tersenyum palsu itu, tapi aku tak mau merusak image Uchiha-ku lebih dari ini. Aku hanya menghadiahinya death glare trandmark-ku yang dibalas senyuman palsu darinya.

"Kau mau aku membantumu untuk mendapatkan Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan senyuman misterius, dan sepertinya tuhan mendengar permohonanku untuk memberikan seorang penolong untukku yang tersesat dalam perasaan ini.

Ku jawab tawaran Ino dengan dengan tatapan intens padanya yang pasti dengan mudah dimengerti Ino karena setelahnya Ino menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Aku akan mengajak Yamato-sensei mengobrol dan kau ajaklah Sakura menjuh untuk menyatakan cintamu."

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Sai –sok- Polos.

"Kau ikut denganku, Sai-kun."

Ku ikuti rencana Ino, walaupun aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang harus ku lakukan setelahnya tapi aku tak mau bertanya lebih jauh, gengsi Uchiha terlalu tinggi.

Ino berhasil menjauhkan Yamato-sensei dengan Sakura dan sekarang mereka sedang bercanda bertiga yang hanya ditanggapi senyum palsu Sai. Ku dekati Sakura yang sedang duduk sendiri di atas sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Ia tersenyum sangat manis ketika ku dekati, benar-benar sangat manis sehingga aku lupa kalau rambut Sakura berwarna pink dan ingin memakannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa dari tadi kau menyendiri? Kau tidak suka dengan pestanya? Padahal inikan pesta penyambutan kembalinya dirimu."

"Aku senang karena kalian masih menganggapku bagian dari tim ini, hanya saja ada yang sedang aku pikirkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, pembicaraan kita tadi siang terpotong. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Ya tuhan kuatkan imanku, melihatnya bertanya dengan ekspresi imut seperti itu membuatku ingin menyeretnya ke kamar sekarang juga. Oh tidak tidak tidak, Uchiha tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Itu pasti karena efek Icha-Icha Paradise yang Kakashi-sensei pinjamkan kemarin. Sasuke, kuatkan dirimu!

"Sebenarnya aku-"

"AYO MAKAN SEMUANYA!"

Oh kenapa harus ada gangguan lagi di saat seperti ini? Tadi siang si dobe pirang itu, sekarang Anko-sensei. Ku sumpahi kalian tak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini karena dihantui oleh kakakku dan semua arwah clan Uchiha karena dengan beraninya mengganggu acara sakral anggota clan Uchiha dalam usaha mencari pasangan untuk membangun kembali kekuatan Uchiha.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera berkumpul, kita lanjutkan nanti saja pembicaraannya."

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sekarang kalian tahu bukan bahwa Uchiha itu tak selamanya selalu beruntung, adakalanya Uchiha juga malang seperti aku ini.

Pesta yang seharusnya membuatku bahagia sekarang menjadi pesta paling muram yang pernah aku alami. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa tak ada orang yang mau memuluskan jalanku untuk bisa bersatu dengan Sakura, setiap aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku selalu saja ada yang menghalanginya. Sebenarnya mereka itu tidak tahu atau memang pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa aku akan menyatakan perasaan pada Sakura? Mengesalkan sekali.

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan gontai menuju rumah yang dulu menjadi saksi pembantaian clan Uchiha oleh kakakku, karena bagaimanapun pula aku tak punya lagi tempat untuk tinggal selain rumah peninggalan keluargaku ini. Akhirnya malam ini berakhir dengan kegagalan kembali. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa segagal ini, sebelumnya aku belum pernah mengalami kegagalan. Ingat saja waktu aku melawan banci akatsuki bernama Deidara, lalu kakakku, lalu dengan kakek jelek Danzo, dan terakhir dengan kakek buyutku. Dan sekarang aku gagal hanya karena masalah sepele. Dunia memang tidak adil.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu!"

Apakah itu suara sakura? Ku balikan tubuhku dan aku melihatnya berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah ku. Ada apa dia mengejarku? Jangan bilang dia ingin menemaniku tidur. Sasuke, jauhkan pikiran itu dari otak sucimu.

"Maaf menemuimu malam-malam, aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi karena sepertinya itu sangat mengganggumu."

Tuhan, ternyata kau masih menyayangiku. Kau datangkan sendiri Sakura ke hadapanku dan menanyakan hal yang dari tadi ingin ku katakan kepadanya. Terima kasih, tuhan, aku mencintaimu.

"Sakura tolong dengarkan ini baik-baik karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali dalam hidupku," ku tarik nafas untuk menenangkan jantungku yang dari tadi meminta untuk dikeluarkan, "Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kau menjadi istriku dan kita bersama membangun kembali clan Uchiha."

Wait wait wait, apa kataku tadi? Menjadi istri? Bukankah rencanaku hanya menjadikannya kekasihku? Tak apalah anggap saja dirapelkan, toh akhirnya dari kekasih menjadi suami istri juga kan? Tapi kenapa Sakura bengong seperti itu?

"Sakura, apa kau mendengarku?" tanyaku sambil menggoyangkan bahunya.

"Ah ya Sasuke-kun, tentu saja aku mendengarnya."

"Lalu apa jawabanmu? Apa kau mau?" aku takut sekali saat ini, bukan takut ditolak olehnya karena tak mungkin seorang uchiha ditolak, aku takut dia mendengar detak jantungku yang terlampau cepat.

Hei kenapa Sakura menangis? Apakah kata-kataku tadi ada yang menyinggung perasaannya? Perasaan tidak ada, lalu kenapa dia menangis. Dan hei kenapa tiba-tiba dia juga memelukku? Gawat jantungku masih belum stabil.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu?" dia menggeleng di dadaku, "Lantas kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku senang, Sasuke-kun. Akhirnya penantianku selama bertahun-tahun tak sia-sia. Tentu saja aku mau menjadi istrimu, itu yang ku impikan sejak dulu."

Ku jauhkan badannya yang memelukku, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah calon ibu anak-anakku nanti. Betapa sempurnanya dia, dengan sepasang mata emerald yang masih dihiasi kristal-kristal air mata, tubuh langsing, rambut pink sepunggung, bibir mungil berwarna pink dan walau aku melihatnya tengah malam seperti ini dia masih bercahaya seolah dia mempunyai sinar tersendiri sehingga aku tak ingin kehilangan sinar itu.

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku hingga ku tarik dagunya dan ku kecup bibirnya lembut. Bibirnya sangat manis, seolah aku sedang mengulum sebuah permen. Bau tubuhnya membuatku bersemangat untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Sakura melepas paksa ciuman itu karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak. Kulihat seulas warna merah jambu terlukis di kedua pipinya yang menambah kecantikan Sakura. Aku benar-benar beruntung malam ini. Hei semuanya dengar ya, Uchiha itu tidak pernah gagal.

"Sasuke-kun, tidakah kau bisa memilih tempat yang lebih romantis dari ini?" tanya Sakura malu-malu, ku amati sekelilingku untuk memastikan adakah unsur romantis di persimpangan jalan ini, hasilnya nihil.

Aku harus berpikir mencari alasannya, "Tidakakah kau lihat banyak bintang di atas sana? Itu yang menjadi alasanku memilih tempat ini." Jawabku ngeles, Uchiha tak pernah kehilangan akal.

"Bukankah masih banyak tempat lain yang bisa melihat bintang itu?" waduh apa yang harus ku katakan?

"Tidak Sakura, saat ini kita tepat berada di persimpangan jalan dan bintang-bintang berkumpul di sana. Tidakkah kau merasa kita menjadi pusat bumi?" Sasuke kau memang keturunan Uchiha murni, genius.

"Kau benar Sasuke-kun, kita berdua seolah menjadi pusat dari perputaran bumi."

Dan sakurapun tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya, senyuman yang hanya milikku semenjak malam ini dan selamanya tidak akan ada yang pernah memiliki senyuman itu, karena Haruno sakura selamanya milik Uchiha Sasuke.

**FIN**

**xXx**

happy SasuSaku fanday!

Maaf ya Ka buat adik ipar Ka *dilempar sendal* yang imut itu jadi OOC abis. Tadinya ka gak bakal bikin fic buat SSFD cz hutang fic z belom lunas mana gak ada ide pula, tapi tiba-tiba MV-nya Hello-SHINee ngasih inspirasi buat bikin fic ini *peluk SHINee* *dibantai Shawol*

Dengan segala kerendahan hati ka minta reviewnya ya, dan bagi yang bersedia jadi beta Ka tolong kirim PM ya.


End file.
